This invention relates to a holder for supporting an object. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-purpose holder for supporting an object in a vehicle.
Vehicle interiors typically include a variety of decorative and functional trim panels. For example, the front area of the interior of a vehicle, generally referred to as the cockpit area, includes an instrument panel, typically formed of a molded plastic material. Vehicles also may include a center console located between the driver and passenger seats for storage and placement of various articles. The instrument panel and/or center console can include a variety of devices for holding beverage containers, typically known as cup holders. Known cup holders typically are adapted to hold known beverage containers, such as cans, cups, and bottles. However, there has developed a desire on the part of vehicle occupants to store other articles or objects in a vehicle such that the objects are within easy reach of the occupant. Vehicle occupants therefore often store objects other than beverage containers in the cup holder for periodic retrieval. Such items are known to move within the cup holder when the vehicle is in motion, and are known to fall from the cup holder. The objects stored within the cup holder box can be susceptible to damage as a result of such falling.
It would be advantageous if there could be developed an improved holder for supporting differently shaped articles or objects in a vehicle.
This invention relates to a multi-purpose holder for supporting an object in a vehicle. The multi-purpose holder includes a first support member defining an opening for receiving an object. The first support member has a first contact surface for supporting the object. A second support member is pivotally mounted on the first support member, and preferably has a second contact surface spaced apart from a third contact surface. The second and third contact surfaces further support the object. The second support member is pivotal so as to alter the position of the second and third contact surfaces such that the second and third contact surfaces support, in cooperation with the first contact surface, objects having different diameters. The second support member includes a pair of support arms. The support arms are spaced apart a distance and define substantially parallel support surfaces.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.